Trends
by AshEmber The Nightwing
Summary: Let's face it, there have been a lot of trends in this community. From truth or dare to SYOC's, I'm covering it all. A bit of info, a bit of insight, and my own story. Hope you guys enjoy! Let's go back in time!


**Trends**

 **Part 1**

 **Truth or Dare**

…

 **Hey, I'm back, I think...**

 **Alright, let's face it, there have been a lot of trends in this community, ranging from reasonable to downright weird. The first one I want to talk about is the one we all know and have a neutral opinion on, truth or dare.**

 **This one was a good way for learning writers to start writing their stories, flesh out personalities, and even put their own spins on things. It was a great way to welcome new people into the community. Even though the idea got extremely repetitive, it was a good way to start.**

 **People when they start writing don't have many ideas, they don't have a full seven story plot line figured out, they just want to experiment with characters, settings, and plot, and what better way to do that than have everyone play a game?**

 **This isn't to say that the idea didn't have it's pitfalls. Sometimes characters would ask others to do things or do things themselves that they would never normally do, and then there was the constant shipping that came along with this.**

 **Ships aren't bad, that's not what I'm saying, it's just that in certain stories, like truth or dare, they really aren't needed, but still, if you want to start out…**

 **Then I say go ahead, try some truth or dare.**

 **Alright, now for my turn.**

"MOON MOON MOONMOONMOON MOON!" Kinkajou, the ever-energetic Rainwing shouted as she bolted down the caves of Jade Mountain Academy, just barely managing to avoid the other dragonets in the caves, but that didn't stop some death glares being shot at her.

"What is it Kinkajou?" Moon, the quiet, secluded Nightwing asked her friend when she arrived at their cave.

"We need to get the others...NOW!" Kinkajou screamed at the top of her lungs, startling some birds some distance away. She seemed like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Alright, alright." Moon said, knowing that there was no other way to go about this. When Kinkajou asked you to do something, you better make sure that you do it…

"So, what are we doing?" Moon asked, Kinkajou leading her down the caves, followed by their disgruntled friends, or at least, those who were still at the Academy.

"It's a little game I found out about, there was this website, and there were a bunch of stories about it! So I thought we should try it!? Kinkajou exclaimed, as though she'd been withholding this information for a long time.

"Wh-what's a website, Kinkajou?" Turtle asked, showing a face of concern, "Are you okay, feeling well?"

"Oh, crud, you weren't supposed to hear that, just forget about it…"Kinkajou said, getting a stoic, serious face, something unusual for her character.

"That got a little too meta too fast…" said Ash, reading what he just wrote, "continuing on…"

"Alright so I get to choose a person to ask truth or dare to, and they have to pick one, if they say truth, then I have to ask them a question and they have to answer honestly, if they say dare, I have to give them a task they have to complete." explaining Kinkajou, talking rather quickly.

"Alright, makes sense." said Turtle

"I'm game, as long as everyone else is." added Qibli, seeing everyone else nod their heads.

"Alright, let's go!" Kinkajou exclaimed, her scales going all sorts of colors before fading back to her usual bright gleam.

"Who should go first?" Moon asked, looking around at their group.

"I'll start it off, I guess." Winter suggested, everyone nodded in agreement, "Alright, Qibli, truth or dare?"

Everyones' faces shot towards Qibli's, excited to hear his reply and watch him suffer the consequences.

"I'll pick...Truth, start it off mild." Qibli replied.

"Alright, would you kill me to save Moon? And if you don't kill me then she does. Wait...alright, if either me or Moon had to die, who would you choose?" Winter managed to say.

"Oh geez, guess we're not starting this off mild, Kinkajou, how many friendships has this game ruined?" Qibli looked at Kinkajou with a scared face.

"Countless."

"Oh fun, if I had to choose...it would be...saving Moon, because as far as I know, she's necessary to fulfilling the prophecy and saving the world...but if there was no prophecy, then it would be saving Winter, because you're like my brother."

"Alright, makes sense." Winter said, a little stung at the beginning of the answer, but quickly getting over it.

"Sorry, Moon, but hey, it's a good thing that's not gonna happen, right? Truth or dare?"

"Yeah, I hope, let's go dare."

"OOH!" Kinkajou exclaimed, "Now it's gonna get interesting!"

"Um...what about you have to be holding a skyfire for the rest of the game?" Qibli suggested, seeming unsure of what to ask.

"For you, the guy who sentenced me to death, sure thing!" Moon replied. Qibli reached into the pouch he had and pulled out the rock, giving it to Moon, and everything went silent...internally that is. She tried not to show how vulnerable that made her feel as she asked her next question.

"Kinkajou, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Alright, uhh...you have to say 'You idiot!' after every sentence for the next three turns."

"Ooh, that's a good one you idiot!" Kinkajou beamed, everyone around her chuckling, "Hey Turtle, truth or dare you idiot."

"Truth."

"Alright, let's kick things up a notch, what's the most embarrassing story you've ever had in mind or actually wrote about yourself...you idiot." Kinkajou said, grinning evilly.

"Oh geez, where do I start." Turtle sighed, "If it had to be one, I would say that one where I somehow got Nightwing powers along with my animus ones, and heard female Seawings saying they liked me…"

Turtle looked at their faces, and he could see they were holding back laughs, "Yeah, ridiculous, I know, and you can laugh, I wrote that when I was maybe two years old." Turtle watched as the entire group burst out into laughter, not coming down for maybe a whole minute.

"Well, now that that wreck is out of the way, Winter, truth or dare? Might as well bring it full circle."

"Hmm, dare."

"I dare you to go eat two talonfulls of burned-to-the-crisp eel."

"Bleck, disgusting...why Turtle?" Winter groaned.

"Hey, you picked dare."

"Fair's fair, I guess, I'll be back once I've thrown up." Winter whined, standing up to go.

"Nuh uh, you aren't leaving without me, I'm making sure you actually eat it." Turtle said, standing up with him.

"I wanna see this, I'm coming too." Qibli said, grinning, standing up and following them out of the cave.

And with that, it was just Moon and Kinkajou left.

"You think he's gonna come back after he's done, you idiot?" Kinkajou asked.

"Nah, I think all three of the boys are done, also you can stop now." Moon replied.

"Oh okay."

"So wanna have one last round?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth."  
"Do you like anyone, and if so, who?"

"Yeah...I think I might have to teeniest crush on Turtle, but I also heard that he likes me back, from a secret source."

"Oh really? I didn't know Kinkajou had secrets." Moon joked, "but that's cool, Turtle's pretty nice, understanding, and reasonable."

"So Moon, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What about you?"

"You know, I'm not sure, I've heard that some dragons think that I should be in a relationship with Winter, while an almost equally large group thinks I should be with Qibli, then a small subsection thinks I should be with Darkstalker...gross."

"So?"  
"I don't know, I don't even know if I like either of them back yet, but their thoughts told me that they liked me. Also, speaking of thoughts, give this rock back to Qibli, I feel sick."

"Okay, and sure that makes sense. So are you excited for class tomorrow?" Kinkajou replied and got riled up again, for maybe the fourteenth time that day.

"Oh you know it."

"Yay! Let's go! I wanna see Winter eat some eels!"  
"Alright Kinkajou, let's go…"

"Awesome!"

"Awesome indeed, Kinkajou, awesome indeed."

 **So yeah, this is gonna be a thing I guess, just let me know whether it's in a review, a PM, or an email if you want me to continue, or if you want me to cover a specific trend. Hope you guys enjoyed, and yay! This actually doesn't break any rules! See ya later!**


End file.
